


Harry Styles Fancy going Ballroom Dancing

by xemilyx6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Gay, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xemilyx6/pseuds/xemilyx6
Summary: Ballroom dancing was always one of Louis and Harry's favorite things to do on their days off. It's been a while since they've gone ballroom dancing. Louis and Harry stopped talking after the hiatus because of a fight. Liam wants to reconnect with all the boys. Louis wants to take Harry Ballroom dancing again for old time's sake.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

“Louis I need you to get the dogs some food.”

“Louis get out of bed!”

Louis sees the posters on his wall as he opens his eyes. He rolls over to the right to face the person speaking from his doorway.

“What do you need Eleanor?” Louis says rubbing his eyes. She's standing with the upper half of her body through the door and her hand on the door handle. She's in sweats with her brown wavy hair up in a bun. He sits up facing towards his walk in closet a couple feet away from him. He stretches his hands to his toes taking a deep breath in.

“I need you to get off your ass and get the dogs some food.” She sounded irritated. Louis nodded slowly, still a little tired. Once she saw that he heard her she didn’t hesitate to leave, closing the wooden door behind her.

“I need you to get off your ass and get the dogs some food.” Louis throws the white sheets off of his legs as he mocks her. He rolls out of bed. His hands reach above his head as he inhales. Louis scratches his bare chest. Observing the room.The white walls are glowing in the morning sun. His black leather headboard to the right of him. His desk and computer behind him.

Clothes. Clothes. Clothes. He thinks to himself while walking to his closet. He examines his closet for a shirt to wear with his red and black basketball shorts to the store. White would be good. He reaches for a white T-shirt and slides it off the hanger and onto his body.

*buzz* *buzz* Louis' phone went off. He turned around. *buzz* *buzz* He took big steps to his phone eager to see who was texting him.

*New Message from: Liam*

Louis opens it. He noticed there are other people in this message. A group chat? he asks himself. His eyes go back and forth while reading Liams message.

Liam: Hi! I know a lot of us haven't talked in a while But I thought we should start talking again because believe it or not I kinda miss y'all. We could all talk again. Some people have been keeping up with each other better than others. But I figured it's time.

Louis went through who was in this group chat and read the names to himself.

"Liam, Niall, Zayn, Unknown..."

Louis took a moment. There's only one other person who could be in this group chat. There's only one person who he didn't speak to for 5 years. He got rid of his number when he realized he wasn't going to talk to him anymore.

"Harry..."

Unknown: I missed you guys too. I've been meaning to catch up with y'all just been busy with new music.

Louis reread three times. He didn't know why he did that. Harry wasn't saying anything complex.

Niall: How long has it been Hazza? A year? Zayn nice to see you. hope you're well. Liam we talked yesterday. Louis I don't know where you are but talked about a month ago.

Zayn: I missed y'all too. Do y'all really think Louis is awake??

Before he could text back Eleanor yelled at him to get going.

He put his phone in his pocket. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. as he walked to the front door to put on his black Vans. Eleanor popped her head out of the door frame for the kitchen and stopped him.

"Can I go over to Maxs today or does management need me here for a pap walk."

Louis thought for a second trying to remember his schedule.

"As far as I know you can go. Have fun."

Louis said with a sarcastic smile. She nodded and went to her room to gather her things. It was and wasn't her room. It's a guest bedroom. But she's the only one who really stays there. Eleanor doesn't sleep at Louis's often. They had a late night pap walk from a coffee shop to his house. She was tired and he had no reason to say no.

Louis continued down the little hall to his front door stopping to put his shoes on. He leaves and walks to his black SUV. He almost forgot about the group chat until his phone went off again. Before leaving his driveway he pulled out his phone and opened it. Started where he left off to catch up on what they're talking about.

Liam: Well it's 9:30 so he should be awake in an hour or so.

Zayn: He always liked to sleep in. I haven't talked to him in a long time. It's been about 3-2 years ago. time flies.

Unknown: Yea it sure does. How long has it been since the hiatus? 5 years?

Niall: Holy shit yea.

Liam: damn. that long huh?

Liam: Harry congrats on watermelon sugar hitting #1 on billboard charts

Unknown: Thank you Liam.

Before he read on Louis clicked on Unknown to add Harry as a contact.

Zayn: Hows bear?

Liam: He's well. He watched me cook dinner last night.

Louis: Hey lads! Nice to be talking again. What's new?

Zayn: Finally your slow ass is awake.

Louis: nice to talk to you again Zayn

Liam: How are you this morning Louis?

Louis: I'm alright. just about to go get Clifford some dog food.

Niall: Give that dog a pat for me would ya?

Louis: Of course Niall.

He sat there talking for a couple more minutes before actually starting the car and leaving his driveway. Harry didn't talk much after Louis responded. Louis didn't know what that meant exactly. On his way to the store he thought of other things he might need.

Tea? No, I got that. I could buy some dish soap. Bread would be nice. He turned on the radio. Some songs just ended and the person started talking.

"The time is now 10:00 so that means the next three hours of commercial free listening! you are listening to 10.05 hits! Next up is Sweet Creature by Harry Styles"

Louis tensed up as the music started playing.

"sweet cre-" Louis turned off the radio.

"Nope. Nope. Nope."

Louis drove the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't a long drive so the silence didn't bother him too much.

~~~

Before going inside Louis grabbed his grey zip up sweater that was in the passenger seat. He put it on and checked to see if he had his wallet. Patting down his pockets he felt it grabbed his phone and got out of his car. He entered the store and grabbed a cart. Louis put his forearms on the handle of the cart and interlocked his fingers. His feet dragged behind him as he wandered around the store seeing if anything caught his eye.

There was a vibration on Louis's thigh. It was his phone.

Harry is calling...

Louis stopped. He looked around as if someone was playing a prank on him. Louis answered scared of what might happen. He continued walking through the store heading to the bread.

"Hey mate! uh. I wanted to call and see what's up. we haven't talked in a really long time." Harry started. He sounded nervous.

Louis cleared his throat.

"Hey. Yeah it has been a long time. I- Nothing new I guess. Same house. Same dog. Same career. Yea nothing new. What about you though?" This felt really awkward. Louis didn't want the first time that they've talked in five years to be awkward. Even though there wasn't really a way around it.

"Yeah I guess the same as you just working on new music. I'm really excited I got some acting roles. I got a new music video I'm working on" He said excitedly.

Louis could hear the smile on Harry's lips. Which made Louis smile. He liked hearing Harry talk about something he's excited about. Louis giggled.

"Uh... How's Eleanor?" Harry asked cautiously.

Louis stopped in the middle of the bread aisle trying to think of something to say.

"She's good. As far as I know." That is all he knew. "How's Anne?" he continued.

"that's good. My mum? She's great and made a pie earlier."

"I miss her baking. Remember that one time we tried to make the apple crisp and we just fucked it up. She had to remake the whole thing all by herself."

The sides of Harry's lips were rising to his ears.

"Of course I remember that. The flour was everywhere. Now, whenever she spills flour she tells me about it. I don't know why but she does. So I literally can't ever forget about it because my mum will just remind me when I do forget"

Louis found the bread he usually buys and put it in the cart. He went back to the position he was in.

"good you should never forget."

Louis found the dog food aisle and started looking for the brand.

"it's nice talking to you again. especially after five years..." his voice got quieter towards the end.

Loui found the blue bag and hugged his phone with his cheek and shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm glad payno had a good idea for once. And I can call you hazza again."

"You say that like Liam has never had a good idea." He laughs at Louis' comment.

"Hazza, it's called a joke. Maybe you should learn how to make one."

"Okay Louis Okay okay I see how it is." Harry's cheeks were a little bit red. He wouldn’t admit that though. His mind settled down and remembered why he actually called him.

"Louis..." He was hesitant.

"I'm sorry... For the big stupid argument we had."

Louis stopped walking and just stood there. Thinking if he wanted to say something.

"Louis?"

"It's okay. You had a valid reason to be angry."

Louis heard someone call for Harry and with that they said goodbye and Harry hung up.

Louis finished his shopping. His mind was distracted though. When Louis got into the drivers side He realized something.

"He apologized..." He erupted with joy. Harry and him haven't talked in five years because of a fight and Harry apologized. Finally. Louis wanted to kiss Liams feet.


	2. 2

“Tommo nice to see you happy this morning."   
Liam said through the phone. Louis grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.  
"Well I had a great day yesterday. Harry called me, I wrote a new song, Eleanor was gone all day and wasn't here this morning, I got to watch some new shows. I took Clifford for a walk Bruce went with Eleanor"   
"Wait, Harry called you?"  
"Yea while I was at the store. We had a nice conversation."   
"That's good has he changed? I haven't had the time to have a proper conversation with him."  
"I mean just matured you can hear it in his voice. But still the same Harry I knew five years ago. Kind. Funny. All that."   
Louis plopped on his big grey couch. The cold water bottle sitting in his lap.  
"I'm glad y'all are talking. I was wondering if you wanted to hangout sometime soon maybe even today. I'm going to ask the other boys cause I want us all to hangout. I want to do it soon so there is no time for putting it off. how do you feel about that?"   
Louis lowered the water bottle from his lips. Wiping his lips with the side of his hand still holding the open water bottle.  
"Yeah. of course. It'd be nice to see everyone again ya know. For the love of god don't let Niall take us golfing."  
Liam chuckled through the phone.  
"Of course never doing that again. The only people who actually enjoyed it were Niall and Harry."   
Louis nodded grinning.   
"Alright I'm going to let you go. I gotta call Niall and harry. see when they're up for it and probably figure out what to do.  
"Alright keep me posted."  
"Will do."   
With that Liam hung up and called Niall. Since Louis was in a good mood he decided to be active on Twitter.   
Louis sent a tweet checking up on fans seeing how they're doing. Also answering a few fans.  
~~~  
Liam: Hey me and the boys are willing to carpool to your house if you'll let us come over. Well Harry might drive his own car.  
Louis: Yeah that's cool. I guess now I need to run around my house and clean. See you in?  
Liam: An hour or so  
Louis got off his couch and examined the space around him. Seeing his slightly messy house. Clifford looks peaceful laying down on his bed in the coroner.   
“Clifford, are you going to help or sleep?” His hands were on his hips as he talked to his dog. Clifford didn’t move. His eyes just looked at Louis.  
“Okay I see how it is.” Before he got started with cleaning he realized something.  
“CLIFFORD! HARRY IS GOING TO BE HERE! HERE! THIS HOUSE! MY HOUSE! IN AN HOUR! GET UP CLEAN UP YOUR FUR!” CLifford got up and started jumping around. Clifford didn’t understand what Louis was talking about. He thought Louis wanted to play. Panic started setting in. Louis didn’t know what he was going to wear. He didn’t know where to start.  
“Deep breaths everyone!” Louis said to himself. Clifford was still prancing around.  
“Let's start with how I look. And maybe shower.” Louis through his room to his walk in closet and picked out some new clothes. He grabbed a new pair of boxers, a yellow crew neck, and some black sweatpants. He walked out of his closet and turned left to his bathroom.  
The marble tile touches Louis white Nike socks. He set down his folded clothes on the long bathroom sink. He walked over to the shower to get the temperature right. Louis liked a mix of hot and cold. In the winter he went for more hot showers. Then in the summer he took showers that were a little bit colder than usual. It depended on the season mostly.  
The grey walls matched the floor in a way. He liked the way it looked at sunset. That's when he would normally take a shower when he didn't need to rush one. He liked letting the warm water just hit his back as he just stood there and pondered about things. Old things. New things. Confusing things. Simple things.   
Right now wasn't the time for a pondering shower. He needed to get clean and then clean his house.   
~~~  
*Knock* *Knock* Louis put the disinfecting wipe in the trash and left his kitchen. He looked over for the time. The clock on the stove said 3:30 pm. He took big steps to his door trying not to run. His heart was pounding. Louis took a deep breath as he opened the door to see his four best lads in the world.   
"Oui oui!!" Louis greeted with excitement.   
"Ayee!" The other four boys hooted.   
Louis opened the door more and stepped out of their way. Liam was first through the door and Harry was the last. Their eyes met for a moment and Louis forgot how to breathe. Harry smiled politely and gave Louis a hug. Louis didn't hesitate to hug him back.   
"It's been too long , mate." Harry said tightening his arms around Louis. The other boys have already gotten comfortable on the couch turning on the PS4. Zayn was petting Clifford while he sat at his feet.   
"Mate wouldn't mind getting us a few beers?" Niall asked. It seemed more like a demand. Liam turned on his controller and started looking through the CDs of games Louis had. Yeah they might be 20 year old but there's no one else around and there's nothing to do today.   
Louis walked into his kitchen. Grabbed five beers from the bottom shelf. All the boys were on Louis' couch. They could all fit on it but they were huddled up in the middle. Louis handed Zayn's beer first then just went down the line leaving Harry the last one. As he sat down next to Harry he handed him his beer.  
“Thank you.” his attention turned back to the TV. Louis didn’t know what to expect from Harry. He already got an apology. He didn’t know if he wanted anything to happen between them or to just be friends. He tried not to over think it though. All he wanted and has wanted for a long time is for the five of them to talk again. Right now Louis was with them so off to a good start. He hasn't talked or seen them in a while. This was nice. Louis couldn't help but zone out and just take in this small silly moment. All five sitting on the couch playing video games like old times.   
"Payno! What are you doing? That's all wrong! Here let me show you how you do it." Zayn exclaimed. He reached for Liam's controller.  
"Excuse you I am doing just fine." He replied, moving his controller away from Zayn.   
Zayn smacked his lips. Harry leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees.   
"Mate you're in the wrong spot you're gonna die. Give it to Zayn before you lose." Harry said.   
Liam gave in and handed it to Zayn.  
"Tommo thanks for letting us come over on such a short notice. I've always liked your house. Niall said, leaning back to see Louis' face.   
"Yeah of course. It's nice to see all of us in a room again."   
They played video games for a while. Taking turns and playing different games. Louis' cheeks hurt because of smiling.   
"We should watch old videos of ourselves!" Niall suggested. It was kinda obvious everyone was over the video games.   
"I say yes."  
"Liam and Niall are down and that's good enough for me." Zayn said as he got up to change the channel. Louis reached for the remote and handed it to Niall.  
"Any specific video?" Niall asked. His thumb moving back and forth on the arrows of the remote to look up one direction.  
"Funny moments?" Liam suggested. Niall proceeded to look up 'One Direction funny moments' on YouTube.   
"Zayn your turn to get the beer." Harry said. Zayn groned.   
“Louis. Your fridge?” He got up and pointed to Louis' fridge. Zayn grabbed them and ran over to the couch. He hopped over the couch and was moving his legs like a horse prancing around.  
“Cuddle up boys. Cuddle up. Don’t forget to get the tissues.” Zayn said in a playful high voice. The boys chuckled. Zayn handed one to Liam and they passed them down.   
The first clip to come up was of boot camp. Zayn put his hand over his eyes.   
“Turn it off it’s embarrassing!” He peeked to see if it was over yet. The boys just laughed at it.   
“Harry isn’t doing any better.” Louis tried to make him feel better. Harry hit Louis' arm.   
The boys made jokes and talked about memories. The boys missed it. Zayn missed the band but he’s happy with the music he's making now. It’s more him. He’s grateful that the boys understand and that he is still included when people talk about One Direction.   
“So Harry is on vocal rest. So he's laying down resting. What about Louis? Is he on vocal rest as well?” The video played. Then it zoomed in on Niall's face with sentences around him putting what he’s thinking.   
“You stupid fucker.” Louis put his head in his hands laughing.   
“What I didn’t know what to say. They're pretty on point with that. That's kinda scary.” Niall tried defending himself.  
“No wonder why people didn’t believe us. This dude over here exposing us.” Harry said with a smile on his lips.   
“What were you two doing?” Liam asked. Zayn put his hand on Liam's shoulder.   
“Hold on. Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?” Zayn asked. Niall and Liam cringed.   
“No you dumbfuck. We went ballroom dancing.” Louis reassured. Reaching over to hit Zayn. He moved out of his reach.  
“You two went ballroom dancing?” Niall asked, shocked.   
“And neither of you told me?” Niall added. Harry shrugged.   
“Well obviously if we told you it wouldn’t be a secret for long.” Louis joked.   
“I’m just wondering how they snuck off and did it. We were practically around people 24/7. Also how did fans not find you.” Liam questioned. They weren’t paying attention to the video anymore. They were invested in this. They knew that Louis and Harry had feelings for each other. They supported it with everything they had. They wanted to keep them safe and happy because they knew it would be harder for them.   
“A lot of money went into this. We didn’t just go to a random ballroom. We went to private ones and made sure no one would let anything slip. A lot of bribing.” Louis answered.   
“Ahh.” All three of them said in an understanding voice.   
“I bet the nights after were fun.” Zayn said, smirking at Louis.   
“You already know.” Louis said high fiving Zayn.   
Niall and Liam gagged playfully.  
“Stop. Stop. I don’t need to hear about ya’lls sex life.” Niall said, still pretending to throw up.   
Harry laughed.   
“Well I didn’t ask to walk past Niall's room in Japan and hear this man yelling in pleasure.” Harry emphasized ‘yelling’. Niall shut up real quick.  
“Okay buddy I thought we agreed to never talk about the most embarrassing moment of my life.” Niall gave Harry the death glare.  
“I know I know. But you were the one gagging at my sex life.”   
Niall shrugged.   
“Okay no more of that... That was awkward.” Liam said. They nodded in agreement.   
Someone's phone started ringing. Everyone checked their phones to see if it was theirs. Liam held up his phone.   
“It’s Maya.” Liam said getting up from his seat and walked off to answer.   
“What time is it?” Niall asked. Zayn beat everyone and answered.  
“5: 36”   
“I should probably start getting home.” Niall said. Liam walked back in the living room.   
“Maya says hi.” Liam started.   
“Bear is getting grumpy and won’t take a bath so I should probably go home so she can make dinner.”   
“I was just talking about leaving. So if Zayn is ready then we can get going.” Zayn nodded.   
“All right I’ll let you go.” Louis stood up rubbing the palms hands on his thighs. They gave each other hugs and said their goodbyes. The three boys left louis Living room. It was just Harry and Louis.   
“Do you plan on leaving too?” Louis turned to Harry.  
“No I have a couple days off right now.” Harry replied. Louis and Harry's eyes met.  
“It’s just you and me for a couple hours.” They both smiled at Harry’s words.


	3. 3

“Do you have s’more ingredients?” Harry asked.   
“Yes I do.”  
“Do you have a fireplace outside?”  
“I have that.”  
“Are you picking up what I’m putting down?”  
“Yes, I am picking up what you're putting down.” Louis smiled.   
“Great, now direct me to the food.” Harry said, holding out his arm. Louis smiled and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to the kitchen.   
“Graham crackers are in the pantry and the marshmallows should be in there too.” Louis said.   
“Where is the chocolate?” Harry asked.   
“They're in my room. I'm going to go get them.” Louis said leaving Harry alone in the kitchen. Louis speed walked to his room. He opened his door and turned on the light to his left. Louis jumped on top of his made bed to get to his night stand. Opening the top drawer with a couple Hershey chocolate bars in there. He grabbed two and rolled off the other side of his now messy bed.  
Harry walked out of the kitchen with the graham crackers and the marshmallows in his hands. Louis motioned his head to the sliding door that led to his backyard. Louis slid the door open and let Harry go first.   
“Ah shit. I forgot the sticks to put the marshmallows on.” Louis said. He turned around and walked to his kitchen and looked in the pantry for them. A new package was hanging on the side. He grabbed it and started opening it on his way outside. Harry was sitting in a lawn chair opening the marshmallows. Louis sat in the lawn chair next to him.   
Harry found the lighter fluid and poured a little bit on the wood in the fireplace. Louis turned around. Louis grabbed a piece of newspaper that was in a bag by the fire wood.   
“So how is it in the world of Harold Styles?” Louis smiled at harry.   
“Well just working on some new stuff.” Harry reached for a stick. Louis handed one to him and waited for him to continue. He didn’t though. He just proceeded to put a marshmallow on the stick and hold it over the fire.   
"Don't give away the details Harry." he said jokingly. He reached over Harry for a marshmallow.   
"Louis, why don't you give me the juicy details about your life."   
"Harold. I have nothing going on besides getting some new songs written."   
"Care to share? I would love to be the first to hear them." Harry said in a cocky tone. His eyes were focused on the marshmallow.   
"Who says you're the first to hear them. Maybe Clifford heard them before you." Louis replied. He glanced at Harry.   
"Okay fine. I would love to be the second one to hear them." Harry smiled. This is nice. I missed this. I missed him. Harry thought to himself.   
"Well what are you doing Louis? Go get your guitar and start singing." Harry rushed him. Louis handed his stick with the marshmallow still on. He swore under his breath as he went inside to get his guitar.   
Harry leaned Louis stick against the table next to him. His attention was brought back to his marshmallow. He slowly turned it to make the sides even.  
“Alright hazza pick 1, 2, or 3?” Louis closed the sliding door. He was holding the guitar by the neck.   
"Do I get to know the options?" Harry asked, still looking at his marshmallow.  
"No. Now pick one." Louis said quickly and got comfortable in his seat.  
Harry picked two. Louis starts strumming the chords to perfect now.   
"You say to me your jeans don't fit You don't feel pretty and it's hard to miss I wish that you could see my point of view As someone starin' back at you On Friday night when we're all out I turn to you and you're looking down And you don't wanna dance I know you love to dance You never stop given half the chance"  
Harry couldn't help but admire him. Harry watched Louis' lips move. He watched as Louis' eyes were focused on the ground or his fingers.   
"Just keep your head up, love, keep your head up Don't hide away, don't ever change Keep your head up, love, keep your head up Don't look away, don't look away"  
Louis took a breath before singing the chorus.  
"Cause everybody's lookin' at you now, my, oh my I guess some queens don't need a crown And I know why Even when your tears are fallin' down Still, somehow, you're perfect now"  
Louis stopped strumming and looked at Harry with a smile.   
"That's it?" Harry smirked.  
"No dick head that's not it. You wanna hear the whole thing?"   
Harry nodded. Louis rolled his eyes and started strumming again. He started where he left off.  
"You never do, but if you asked me to I'll tell the truth lyin' next to you Cause you're the only one when it's said and done You make me feel like being someone good to you Even at your worst, you steal the scene and it's unrehearsed Don't you wanna dance? Just a little dance I'll never stop given half the chance"  
"Just keep your head up, love, keep your head up Don't hide away, don't ever change Keep your head up, love, keep your head up Don't look away, don't look away"  
"Cause everybody's lookin' at you now, my, oh my I guess some queens don't need a crown And I know why Even when your tears are fallin' down Still, somehow, you're perfect now"  
Harry was ready for the bridge. He knew it was going to be good. Louis always writes the best bridges.  
"Every insecurity, like a neon sign, as bright as day If you knew what you were to me You would never try to hide away"  
"Cause everybody's lookin' at you now, my, oh my I guess some queens don't need a crown And I know why Even when your tears are fallin' down Still, somehow, you're perfect now"   
Louis' voice got softer as he said the last lyric. Harry smiled.   
"That should be on the album."   
"Well it's one of the few songs that have been approved to be on there." Louis said.   
"Who's it for." Harry said jokingly. Louis smiled.   
"The fans. They deserve something better than little things." Louis laughed at himself.   
"Yeah what were we thinking to sing that song." Harry moved the stick from the fireplace and the marshmallow was on fire just how he liked it. It made it crispy and gooey. He blew on the marshmallow.  
"That's probably one of the stupidest songs we've ever sung." louis laughed.   
"My favorite line is 'Don't you wanna dance just a little dance'. It makes me think of the first couple of times we went ballroom dancing." Harry laid out the chocolate on the graham cracker. He placed the marshmallow on the graham cracker with chocolate on it. He placed the other graham cracker on top, pressed down and slid the stick out of the marshmallow.  
"Yeah. I always had to talk you into actually dancing. You would be so down to go then we got there and you'd stand on the side." Louis smiled, turning his marshmallow.  
"Look at you now hazza," Louis looked at harry. "You're dancing your ass off up on stage now." Louis added.  
"I guess I can thank you for that." Harry smiled. He took a bite of his smore.   
"I can't get all the credit for it. You're the one that believed my words." Louis took his marshmallow from the fire, it was a little toasted. He slid it off with his fingers and put the whole thing in his mouth.  
Were gonna be here for a while. Louis thought and he liked that.  
~~~  
Louis and Harry were still sitting in the lawn chairs staring at the sky. The fire was still going strong but you could still slightly feel the cold breeze. Louis and Harry were sitting right next to each other lost in their own thoughts. They’ve had a couple of beers. Not a lot to get drunk, just a little tipsy.  
"We should do this more often." Harry said in a monotone voice. His eyes were still focused on the night sky. Louis' gaze shifted to Harry.   
"Yeah." Louis' response was short because he was admiring Harry's side profile. His eyes started at his hairline slowly moving down his face to Harry's lips. Then his chin. Then down his jaw to under his ear. He's so beautiful. He thought. Harry's head turned to louis. Louis' eyes moved to Harry's real quick. Harry smiled.  
"I have a question." Harry said.  
Louis stayed silent waiting for him to continue.  
"Wanna do mushrooms?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Do you bring them everywhere?" Louis said as he chuckled. Harry shrugged at his question.  
"I'll take that as a no." Harry looked back up at the sky breathing in the cold air. Louis didn't want the conversation to end. He wondered why Harry wasn't very talkative when the boys were here.. He didn't seem very nervous either so that wouldn't explain the less talking.  
"I got wine?" Louis suggested. Louis didn't like regular mushrooms in the first place. But he wanted to get Harry talking.   
"Red wine?" Harry's attention went back to Louis. With that they both got up and speed walked to Louis kitchen. Almost as if they were racing to it even though Harry didn't know where the wine was. Harry leaned against the Marble counter that matched his bathroom counter. Louis was in front of him and got down on one knee to open the cabinet with the wine.   
“Grab the glasses would ya?” Louis asked. Motioning to the higher cabinet behind him. He stood up only about a foot and a half away from him. Harry turned around, opened the cabinet and grabbed two wine glasses. He placed them on the counter between him and louis. Louis opened the wine and poured Harry's glass first, filling it up three quarters. Harry grabbed his class putting it to his lips. Louis filled his glass the same amount as Harry's.   
"Alright you probably shouldn't drink too much if you plan on driving home tonight." Louis suggested.  
Harry pulled the glass from his lips and shrugged.   
"You got a guest bedroom?" Harry asked. Louis nodded taking a sip from his glass.  
"Then maybe I can drink as much as I want." Harry laughed. Louis smiled.  
“It was nice to see everyone in the same room today.” Louis said.   
“Yeah. All five again. Just we all sing something different. Reminiscing the old days was fun too.  
"I miss 2011." Louis blurted out. Taking a sip of his drink.   
"I miss it too but I like now a lot too." Harry said, looking at Louis.  
"But what do you miss about it?"   
"Everything was so exciting. New adventurous 24/7.” Louis paused for a second.   
“ Zayn was happy. We were happy…" His voice got quiet. He realized he missed what he and Harry had. Especially when Liam brought up them sneaking off to go ballroom dancing. He missed that the most. The dressing up. The sneaking away to a private ballroom.   
Harry froze.  
"It was really nice back then. Things definitely seemed easier. But things change. People change."  
Harry and Louis caught each other's eyes. No words being said. It's been so long since Louis has been able to stare into his green eyes. He was melting. Harry took a sip trying not to break eye contact.   
"I should've told you to stay." Harry broke eye contact to stare at his feet.   
Louis paused thinking of what to say.   
"Why didn't you?" Louis said with no hesitation. He looked at Harry's face. Harry was still looking at his feet.   
"I don't know anymore." He didn't look up.  
Louis downed his glass and quickly poured another. Chugged that glass. Grabbed Harry's glass and put it on the counter. He reached for Harry's chin.   
"I missed you so so much." Louis said softly before leaning in. Harry dogged his kiss. Louis looked surprised. His eyes were pleading for it to happen. They made eye contact again.   
"I missed you too boobear." Harry moved his left hand up behind Louis' neck. They connected lips and they're eyes closed. Louis felt like crying. He has craved his lips for so long. Here he was kissing those lips that he missed for so long.   
Harry pulled on Louis' neck deepening the kiss. Louis placed his hands on Harry's waist, pulling. They're lips moving so perfectly. Their hands in all the right places. Then interrupted. Harry put his hand on his chest stopping the kiss.   
"I should probably go." Harry said, avoiding Louis' eyes. Louis wanted to ask him to stay but he didn't want a repeat of last time. So he backed up and let Harry leave. Louis kept his eyes on the wood floor. He gave him a hug before he left. When Louis saw Harry leave his driveway he broke down crying. Sitting with his back against his door. He tried to wipe the tears away but they just kept coming. Little did he know that Harry did the same thing while driving off.


	4. 4

Louis groaned as he woke up. He sat up holding his shoulder. It was stiff from sleeping on the hardwood floor. Louis rubbed his eyes. He could feel the tear stains on his cheek. He didn’t know what to think. He remembered what happened last night. He remembered all of it. Louis just didn’t know what to do about it. He didn’t know if he should do something about it.  
He heard scratching noises coming closer to him. Clifford appeared around the corner.  
“Hey buddy.” Louis reached his hands out for Clifford's head to scratch behind his ears. He sat in front of Louis.  
“You’re probably hungry. I am too.” Louis got off the floor and walked to his kitchen. Clifford was trotting in front of him. He walked to Cliffords bag of food first. He opened it, grabbed the cup that sat inside it and scooped it up. Cliff was trying to jump up and get the cup. Louis kept it on the other side of his body so he couldn’t get it. After he poured it in Cliffs bowl he left him alone.  
What is there to eat for breakfast? He opened multiple cupboards to find nothing seemed appetizing. He figured he'd be fine for a while.  
Louis found his phone on the kitchen counter and it was dead. He picked it up and brought it to his bed room and plugged it in. He walked out of his bedroom to go outside to clean up the s'mores. The morning breeze hit his face. He walked over to the chairs picking up the marshmallow bag that was open.  
Welp there go the marshmallows. Louis thought to himself. He picked up the rest of the food and brought it inside.  
All louis could do was mope around the house. He didn't want to. But it's all he had energy for. He put the good food in the pantry and threw the rest out. The wine classes were still there. The bottle was too. He put the wine classes in the sink and put the bottle where it was.  
Louis heard ringing from a distance. His phone was going off.  
"Who the fuck is calling me?" Louis siged. His body moved slowly across the living room. He opened the door to his bedroom and walked around to his nightstand. He picked up his phone and didn’t check who was calling.  
“Hello?” Louis said. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.  
“Louis-” Louis never hung up on someone so fast. Harry called him and Louis didn’t want to hear it right now. He didn’t want to fight. He didn’t want to argue. He didn’t even want to have a conversation with him. Harry texted him but he didn’t look at what he said. He did look at what his manager sent him.  
Manger: Please don’t forget you have a studio session today at 2:50 pm.  
Louis: Thank you for reminding me.  
Bitch. He said to himself. Louis doesn’t like him. Also Louis morning wasn’t going so well. He checked the clock on his phone and it said 12:45. Louis put his phone in his pocket. He had time to kill so he decided he should brush his teeth and on the way to the studio he could stop and get something to eat. Louis slid off his yellow crew neck and threw it on a pile of dirty clothes. He turns on his bathroom light and walks to the counter.  
(Switching perspectives it’s going to be in harrys for a little bit then back to louis)  
Harry  
Harry was sitting on his phone trying to get Louis to talk to him. He didn’t know what he wanted to say though. Maybe apologize. He didn't know if he had to apologize. He got scared. He didn’t want anything to go further than the make out session. It felt right though. It felt perfect. It felt like a piece that was lost was found. He dreamt of the kiss that night and other things.  
The body that was next to Harry moved and faced him. Harry didn’t look at him.  
“Good morning Lou- love.” Harry tried to cover it up. The guy next to him didn’t seem to notice.  
You fucking idiot you almost called him Louis. He doesn’t even look like Louis. He thought to himself. Harry looked at him. His brown skin glowing in the morning sun. He liked that about him. The sun always hit him so elegantly. Harry knew who he was. His name was Issac. This wasn’t the first time Harry and Issac have hooked up with no feelings attached. It probably wasn’t going to be the last. They both have talked about it. If they aren’t busy and are in the mood they have sex. Sometimes Harry goes over to Issacs or the other way around like last night.  
“Good morning Harry. I would love to stay but I have to get going.” Issac said. Harry nodded at him before going back to his phone. Issac threw the blanket off of him leaving him fully naked. He picked up his clothes and started putting them on.  
“Who’s phone are you blowing up?” Issac asked with a chuckle. He put his belt on glancing at Harry.  
Harry turned off his phone and let it fall off his bare chest and onto the bed. He got up, also fully naked. He walked to his dresser.  
“No one really.” Harry replied obviously lying.  
“Harrrrry. Come on I know it was Louis.” He turned around to face him.  
“Now why would you think that?” Harry said, pulling on some underwear. Issac put on a shirt before speaking.  
“Harry, you've been in love with him since you were 16 we’ve talked about this. You're in love with Louis and I’m in love with Alex. It works okay. I know I’m right so why bother the man.”  
“Me and the boys hung out yesterday. We had a great time. After the boys left I stayed with Louis. We made s’mores and talked about Ballroom dancing. Then we had wine. We might’ve made out a little bit too.” Harry didn’t look at him. He just zipped up his pants.  
“Harold! That’s great! Why are you not happy?”  
“I left mid make out and called you.” Harry put on a shirt.  
“1. Why did you leave? 2. Why call me when your dream dick was snogging you?” Issac was surprised.  
“I chickened out. Moments from the last time we spoke were spiralling in my head. I needed a release so I called you.” Harry said honestly.  
“Well I’m honored to be your release Harry but you know who you want and you know they want you. Wait for him to get back to you. He’s probably beat up about it. He missed you, you know that right?” Issac stepped closer to Harry.  
“I know and I missed him too. I told him I missed him.” Harry said  
“I am in a hurry but wait for him to talk to you. Just like he waited 5 years for you. Give him some space and call him later.” Issac hugged Harry before leaving Harry's room. He walked down stairs to the front door. Harry stood in his room thinking.  
Louis  
Louis closed his car door and made sure it was locked. He put his keys in his pocket and walked up to the door of the studio and there was George flirting with the lady who works at the desk.  
George was tall and white. He wore khakis and a navy blue T-shirt. He looked like a red-neck dad. Louis has known him since 2015. All the boys knew him but Louis was the only one who asked to have him be in the recording studio.  
“Come on George. Stop bothering the lady and let's start putting my song together.” Louis said walking into the hallway. George rolled his eyes and followed him. He turned around and mouthed ‘Call me.’ to the lady. They walked into a studio and Louis sat on the couch as George sat in the spinny chair in front of all the buttons and controls.  
“The whiteboard says we're doing the vocals for Always You today.” George said, looking above Louis at the whiteboard. Louis nodded and pulled out his phone and went to his notes as he got up. He walked to the other side of the glass.  
“Okay Louis when you're ready it’s recording.” George said on the microphone so he could hear him. Louis gave him a thumbs up. He held up his phone to eye level so he could read it.  
Louis got through all the main vocals before George suggested he should take a break.  
“So tommo who is this one about?” George spun around and he had a smirk on his face. He already knew who it was about; he just wanted Louis to say it to be sure.  
“No one George.” Louis rolled his eyes. George titled his head at him.  
“You really think I believe you. I bet I know who it is too." George put his hands on his hips.  
"You really think I'm going to tell you." Louis mocked him by putting his hands on his hips.  
"So it is about someone." He smirked.  
"No it's not. Let it go." Louis went back onto his phone. George pretends to cough.  
"Harry." He spun around facing the window again.  
"Alright get up get up. Let's get going on some background vocals." George was hoping Louis would stop being stubborn and talk to him about it. He knows Louis writes a billion songs about Harry.  
"Louis after this you should call Harry." He said into the microphone. He acted like he didn't say something that he knew would piss off Louis.  
"How about I shove my phone up your ass and not call anyone." Louis said with a harsh tone. George just chuckled. They continued with the recording. 

~~~  
They got Always You vocals down and started on other vocals for other songs. George made jokes about Louis still being in love with Harry. He did it all the time. Louis sometimes even adds to the joke. Today Louis seemed a little bothered by them. He was determined to get it out of Louis.  
Louis gathered his things to get ready to go home. George just tidied up the studio a little bit. He had other people to see today. Louis got up to leave and George sat down in the spinning chair again.  
"Before you go will you please sit down and talk to me. Something is obviously bothering you. You didn't even laugh or add anything to my Harry jokes." George looked up at Louis. Louis thought about it for a moment. Did he want to talk about what happened last night? He decided he probably should before he went off on Harry for leaving.  
"Fine." Louis sat back down on the couch.  
"Me and the boys hung out yesterday. We had a great time, we played video games and we watched old videos. Then the boys left and Harry stayed. We made s'mores and I played him a song. Then we kissed in my kitchen. Well, more like snogging. Then he left without saying anything." Louis looked at his lap. George was looking at him with wide eyes.  
"Harry? Again, he left again? I thought he was smarter than that." George said. He leaned back in his chair.  
"Has he texted you? called you?" he added. Louis nodded his head yes.  
"What did he say? Did you text him back?" George realized he was being a little pushy.  
"No. I woke up on the floor. I had things to do today. He would've just put a stop in it. Look we got a lot done today so it was the right thing to do." Louis said, defending himself. He left out the part of the tear stains. If he did it would result in George giving him a hug that he didn't really want right now.  
"Well when you get home and if he calls again answer him." He suggested. Louis nodded. He stood up off the couch to leave.  
"Alright nice talking to you I'll see you hopefully in a couple of days." Louis said as he left.  
Funny enough when Louis got comfortable on the couch at home Harry called him. He stared at it for a second before remembering what George said. So he answered.  
"Hello." Louis started.  
"Jesus Christ, are you ever on your phone?" Harry laughed to show him it's a joke. Harry was sitting in his bed with the tv playing as background noise.  
"I didn't wake up til noon and I had to go to the studio." Louis said truthfully.  
"Busy man. Nice." Harry tried to think of a segway into what he wanted to talk about.  
"So do you just blow up people's phones on your day off?" He tried to keep the conversation light. He didn't feel like crying again.  
"Well it depends. Only special people get my attention on my days off." Harry was trying to be a little flirty.  
"Didn't know I was one of those people." Louis fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt. He really didn't think he would be. After what happened last night and years ago made him think he wasn't going to be one of Harrys 'special people'.  
"Oh… Well now you know. " Harry felt the awkward tension building.  
"Well I called you for two reasons. First I would like to apologize for running out on you last night."  
"Harry don't apologize for it. I don't know what happened and I'm not going to make you tell me. I just hope you had a good night overall." Louis didn't look anywhere but his lap. Clifford came into the living room and sat on Louis' foot. Louis was sitting on his other foot.  
"I did have a good night. But I probably ruined your night." Harry said. Louis thought about if he should say that he cried on the floor or lie. Crying on the floor was embarrassing. How about we don't speak about that. Louis thought to himself.  
"I just went to bed after you left. It was an eventful day. I was tired. All right now the second thing." He kinda wanted to get the conversation over with.  
"Oh yea the second thing. Now before you say no let me tell you why you should say yes." Harry started. He figured Louis would put no thought into it and he wanted him to actually think about it.  
"Okay?" Louis laughed. He was really confused. He always said yes to Harry anyways. Unless it was something he absolutely didn't want to do. But he would do anything for Harry. He thinks Harry would do the same but it's been a while.  
Harry took a deep breath in.  
"Alright. Louis Tomlinson, will you let me take you on a date?" Harry said with confidence.


End file.
